


All Sugared Out

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin suffers from sugar rush and Taekwoon just wants to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Sugared Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written around July 2014.  
> First VIXX fic.

Taekwoon blames the empty candy container and Wonshik.

 

The house is a mess what with different multi-colored, multi-flavored candy wrappers littering the floor. It leaves a trail and it doesn’t take a genius to understand where Hongbin ran off to for his quest on a new batch of sweets for his daily sugar intake. He glares at Wonshik one last time and trudges towards the kitchen, picking the candy wrappers along the way.

 

Red for raspberry, orange for orange, violet for grapes, green for lime, yellow for lemon, clear for menthol. Taekwoon picks each and every candy wrapper on the floor, examining the chaos that Hongbin has left in his tracks. There’s a guitar lying on the floor and Jenga pieces messily sprawl on the carpet, remnants of the used-to-be Jenga building still in place in the middle of the mess. Loius Armstrong’s soulful voice resonates throughout the entire apartment and as much as Taekwoon respects the guy, now’s not the right time to belt out what a wonderful world it is. Taekwoon takes a detour, dragging his big boned body across the living room to mute Lance Armstrong’s voice.

 

The shrill voice of Hongbin replaces Lance Armstrong and Taekwoon can’t help rolling his eyes at the chaos.

 

“SANGHYUK! SANGHYUK! SANGHYUK!”

 

No doubt it’s Hongbin. The caramel chocolatey voice of his has never failed to melt Taekwoon to a pile of goo. Hongbin’s seated on top of one of the kitchen counters, a rolling pin on hand. A big grin is plastered on his face as he uses the rolling pin to continuously poke Sanghyuk who’s trying real hard to top his score in 2048. His jet black hair is a mess as he tries to adjust the snapback placed on his head. At least he’s managed to not taint his clothes, Taekwoon thinks. Hongbin’s wearing a plain white long sleeveless shirt, cropped denim pants and the green fluffy slippers that he and Taekwoon bought at Myeongdong a few months ago.

 

Hongbin fishes another piece of candy from his jeans pocket, an orange flavored mint this time, unwraps it and pops it into his mouth. The sweet and sour diabetes-inducing piece tastes nice as it rolls on Hongbin’s tongue and Taekwoon can’t help imagining how Hongbin’s tongue would taste like after he finishes the candy. Nevertheless, there are far more important things on hand. Like the crumpled candy wrapper being flicked at Sanghyuk’s head for example. There’s a smug look on Hongbin’s face as he looks at the annoyed expression on Sanghyuk’s face, sound of the still solid candy clicking against his tongue audible beyond the rising tension.

 

This is where Sanghyuk stands up and where Taekwoon pries Hongbin away from the scene.

 

“Hey! I wasn’t done talking to Sanghyuk!”

 

Taekwoon grabs Hongbin by the wrist and drags him out.

 

“No! Still talking to Sanghyuk!”

 

Hongbin is flailing by now, arms going everywhere as Taekwoon instructs Sanghyuk to tell the others of their plans. ”Out.” Sanghyuk merely nods before he focuses back on his 2048 game. Hongbin is a struggler. He tries to latch away from Taekwoon’s hold all throughout the dragging process; attempts at pinching, biting, kicking Taekwoon fails drastically. Taekwoon thanks his genes for giving him such big bones; it helps him control Hongbin.

 

When he needs to. When he wants to.

 

 

 

The spring weather in Seoul is barely bearable. The heat of the sun is a perfect combination to the gust of wind that rushes past Taekwoon’s and Hongbin’s long sleeves shirts. They’re both wearing plain white long sleeves shirt and denim pants. One would think they have couple shirts on, but really everything is just purely coincidental.

 

(Taekwoon wishes it isn’t.)

 

“Stop eating candies.” Taekwoon says, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and eyes focused on the pavement they’re currently walking on. The crinkling of candy wrappers being shoved down a front pocket responds to Taekwoon’s demand. Hongbin pops the candy on his mouth before he nods uncaringly at Taekwoon. Taekwoon huffs and puffs. Expect the younger to rebel against the older.

 

“Give me your candies.”

 

“Don’t want!”

 

Hongbin sticks his tongue out at Taekwoon before he frantically runs toward the park. The park is, weird enough, relatively empty on a Friday afternoon. The benches are filled with nothing, but fallen leaves and miniscule dirt carried by the air. The playground is eerily scary too what with the swings swaying on its own, just like in a horror movie where a little girl’s soul is supposedly sitting on it or swaying it for somebody who has left her. Hongbin abruptly stops midway and looks at Taekwoon. His eyes are awfully huge and there’s a frown decorating his face.

 

Taekwoon rushes to where he is and pulls him to an embrace.

 

Vanilla. Hongbin smells like vanilla and Taekwoon finds it rather attractive. He nuzzles Hongbin’s neck as he wraps his arms around the latter’s waist. Hongbin, on the other hand, buries his head on Taekwoon’s chest; all traces of sugar rush gone and is now replaced by genuine fear. Taekwoon smells really nice…like carnation and bath soap. Hongbin thinks he needs to dig through Taekwoon’s cabinet to find his perfume, but really he can just hug him really, really tight like this. Taekwoon feels warm and Hongbin likes it, loves it even.

 

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

 

Death Cab for Cutie’s sad song suddenly echoes throughout the empty park, successfully giving the chills to both Taekwoon and Hongbin. Taekwoon can feel the hair on his arm rise as he and Hongbin scamper away from the park as far away as possible. They run while holding hands, eyes darted to a café about 1 kilometer away from the park. Taekwoon keeps on looking back while Hongbin just keeps his focus on the café. People look weirdly at them, but they could care less.

 

Need. To. Get. Away. From. The. Park.

 

They enter the café with palpitating heartbeats and sweat covered foreheads. Hongbin and Taekwoon look at each other, eyes focused on nothing but themselves, and they laugh. They laugh so loud you’d think they’re crazy for laughing so suddenly while inside a quiet and serene café filled with serious people.

 

A few people glare at them, while a few laugh at them.

 

“Candies.” Taekwoon proffers his hand at Hongbin and Hongbin readily picks all of the remaining candies on his hand and gives it to Taekwoon. Taekwoon pats Hongbin’s head and motions him to take a seat on the area beside the window.

 

The two spend the rest of the afternoon calming each other with hot ginger tea and random conversations.


End file.
